


You Didn't Know What It Was, He Is In Love

by Lozzy4992



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: DLTMD, Don't Let This Magic Die, F/M, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozzy4992/pseuds/Lozzy4992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side-story of 'Don't Let This Magic Die' to the Room of Requirement scene in Chapter 20, from Dwight's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didn't Know What It Was, He Is In Love

**AN:** Hey y’all! So I decided to wait until I’d completed it before releasing it, as there was already a subtle reference in that chapter and this makes it more obvious. Kudos if you got the reference, by the way! Don’t worry if you didn’t, but this will help it all make a bit more sense :) As always, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**  Everything related to Hogwarts!verse belongs to J K Rowling, all of the Dalton!verse characters belong to Mamma CP and the OCs are thanks to one of three things: my friends volunteering, my brain making them up or the special guest I have dropped in because I can ;) Also, the title was inspired by ‘Magic Works’ from the OST of ‘Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire’, so credit goes to whoever wrote it. 

* * *

Dwight couldn’t have chosen a better way to spend the evening of Valentine’s Day.

Him and Franzi had raided Honeyduke’s (with the help of Evan and Ethan) then took over the Room of Requirement to marathon Supernatural, preventing any amorous couples in the castle from getting in on any action. And with the Second Task approaching, it was just what he needed. 

“This is the best way to spend our Valentine’s Day;” Franzi stated, causing him to look over to the brunette in time to see her tossing an Every Flavoured Bean into her mouth, “screwing off all of the disgustingly cute couples, eating junk and watching our favourite TV show.”

“Damn straight,” he nodded, biting into a piece of fudge, then before he could allow his brain to dream up what _they_ could be doing if he had the guts to just _tell her_ and by _some_ miracle she reciprocated his feelings he continued to speak with his mouth full, “and we’re stopping people from coming in here.” 

“Dwight! Chew with your mouth closed! Merlin!” He soon found himself with a face-ful of pillow as she laughed. “But seriously, we’re providing a service to Hogwarts here. Ramsey owes us.” 

“Ramsey owes us for doing such a great job with the DA,” he chuckled, finishing the remains of his piece of fudge. 

They continued to watch Supernatural, laid out on the plush sofa the room had provided them. For maximum comfort, Franzi had placed her feet in Dwight’s lap and he laid his by her hip.

He didn’t know when he fell asleep, but when he stirred and blinked his eyes open, he wasn’t even paying attention to what was happening as he looked straight at the brunette across from him. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she was wearing an overly-large Ravenclaw sweater, but he swore he’d never seen anything so beautiful. She looked over to him and he could feel it, words he had never thought of saying to her- too strong to describe his own feelings for her- but felt so right to say then. They sat on the tip of his tongue. He swallowed them down.

“You’re my best friend, you know that?” he murmured, suddenly aware of how long he must have been asleep, judging by the grogginess of his voice.

“You’re my best friend too,” she smiled. She then muttered an incantation and swirled her wand above them before a blanket appeared, which she threw over them both. “Go back to sleep.”

He obeyed and nuzzled under the blanket, his eyes fluttering closed as he murmured, “Night, Franzi.”

“Sleep well, Dwight,” she smiled, and with the sound of Supernatural, Franzi eating the treats they had bought and a little voice in his head berating him for not saying what had nearly escaped his lips, he fell back to sleep.

_One night, he wakes,_  
_Strange look, on his face,_  
_Pauses, then says, “you’re my, best friend”,_  
_And you knew, what it was,  
_ _He is, in love._

* * *

**AN:** Credit for the (altered) title and lyrics belong to the wonderful Miss. Taylor Swift, as they come from her song ‘You Are In Love’.


End file.
